Back Stabber
by FishCakeIce
Summary: Masaomi Kida is numb to the world due to an emotional overload from the stress on his life. Izaya Orihara's manipulative personality sparks a thrill and regained emotion in Masaomi. But soon, a love triangle forms between Izaya, Masaomi, and Shizuo. Kizaya Shizaya Kizuo
1. Izaya

I walked home from school with Mikado and Anri-chan. "And then the dollars totally surrounded him. Shizuo-san forgot totally about Izaya-kun and punched this one guy so hard he went flying out of his pants." Mikado gave a weak laugh and Anri-chan, none at all. I threw my arm over Mikado's shoulder. "That was weak. Saving all or your emotions for some girl at home?"

Mikado jumped and blushed. To Anri-chan he said, "He's joking. I would neve-" Anri-chan smiled that time.

Why? Why does everybody smile for someone else? I give everyone my full attention but nobody- not one person- is willing to give it back. Everyone seems to be avoiding me lately. Even with Mikado and Anri-chan right here, they somehow find a way to leave me out.

But I guess it's for the best. It seems whenever I get near someone, they get hurt. An image flashed of Saki-chan in my head, only to fade into a picture of Anri-chan lying in a hospital bed, covered in wounds from the slasher. I bit my lip and choked back my emotions.

I knelt on one knee and spread my arms out to Anri-chan, who stopped walking. "What do you say, Anri-chan? Let's ditch Mikado and go hang out. Just you, me, and you erotic body on a romantic date!" Anri seemed taken aback and shy, the way she always did when I flirted with her like this.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. Great. I stood up and pulled my phone out by he bear that was attached to it. I checked it quickly, already knowing that it said and reluctantly looked back up at my 'friends.'

"I have to go. Sorry, Anri-chan. Our date will have to wait until later. It seems I have a friend that I have to go help now. See you later!" Anri-chan and Mikado quickly said goodbye and I ran off down the street. I ignored the buzzing in my pants pocket and headed off in the direction of he manga store, knowing I would find Erika-chan and Walker-san there and with them Kyohei-kun and Saburo-san and hopefully, friends. We hadn't been friends lately, what with the gang war between the Dollars and the Yellow Scarves about to break out, but I was desperate.

I set off into the alleys, figuring it suit my character perfectly, a recluse that had to seek friendship in anybody and everybody. I turned another corner and nearly got run over by- "IZAYA-SAN?!" I yelped. I hadn't seen HIM in a long time, and further more, I didn't want to, either.

He stopped and blinked at me. "Masaomi?" He grinned. "Masaomi-kun!" he said, slinging his arm around my shoulder like and old friend. How far from the truth. "It's been a while, pal. How're the scarves doing?" he said, pointing at the yellow bandana tied around my neck.

I shrugged his arm off. "I'm not your pal."

"Ouch." he replied. He was about to speak again when suddenly-

"IIIZZZZAAAAYYYYYAAAAA-KUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!"

Izaya-san sighed. "Guess Shizu-chan wants something. Guess I better go. Hey come over to my house in ten minutes. I'll be done with his and then we'll catch up."

I shrugged. "Yeah. Okay. See you soon." My mind thirsted for human interaction, even if it was with Izaya-san. I was so lonely, I would talk to anybody, even if they were trying to kill me and everyone close to me (which wasn't far from Izaya-san at all.)

Izaya-san ran off and I kept walking in the same direction, realizing I had subconsciously started towards his house anyways. I didn't want to get caught up in the mess called Izaya-san and Shizuo-kun's relationship, but in my current state, I really didn't care. Sure enough, a few minutes later after I started off I heard a voice right next to me. "IZAYA!" Shizuo-kun yelled. Just like Izaya-san before him, Shizuo-kun ran around the corner, nearly flattening me, a large vending machine in his hands. "Masaomi-kun? Hey. It's been a while."

Yes I knew archenemies. I wouldn't say I was a friend, more like an acquaintance. Suddenly, a flashback of the day we met popped into my head, like a vivid dream painted in watercolor exclusively for me.

_"Hmmm. hat am I going to do today? I have so much work to do today but I don't feel like meeting with the scarves. Hm..." __I spotted a busty girl in a school uniform. I smiled. "I know! I'll pick up girls!" I sped off to go talk to her.I rounded the corner and caught up with her, but before I could say anything, a man in a black jacket ran past me._

The man bumped my shoulder, and I was about to turn to talk to him when he vanished around the corner, sprinting as though for his life but smiling like an idiot.

I barely had time to react as I saw something red and metal come flying towards me. Those few seconds felt like I was having a wrestling match with a semi. Fear was struck in me and I quickly dodged out of the way, dragging the busty schoolgirl with me, as a large vending machine lodged it's way into the ground next to me.

"IZAYA!"

I turned to look at the person whose voice it was. A bartender stalked towards me, anger clearly written on his face. I sole a glance at the girl, who was trembling, fear plain on her features. She looked like she wanted to run and hide but was too paralyzed with fear to run. I nodded, I had to stand up to this guy. He was scaring my lady! Also, she might go out with me if I showed some courage and saved her life. I smirked. Why were girls the only thing ever on my mind?

"Hey! Wach where you're throwing things! What's gotten you so mad, anyways?" Th bartender paused and glared at me. He obviously wasn't used to people talking back to him. Spectators just usually stood and watched, at a safe distance.

"Who're you?" He asked.

"I'm Masaomi Kida. And you?"

"Shizuo Hewajima." He replied.

"Well, Shizuo-kun. You're going to kill someone. Calm it down a little bit, kay? I just had to dodge a vending machine."

"Oh." Shizuo-kun paused. "I'm sorry..." It was clear he was kinda stupefied.

"You don't need to apologize to me." I said. "You need to apologize to this little lady, whom you almost killed. And to the spectotors. You endangered them, too." I gestured to the crowd.

"Uh... Sorry?" Shizuo-kun said.

"Very go." I grinned. I'm sure he didn't appreciate but, still...

_He had run off at top speed after Izaya-san. That was long before I had met Saki-chan or Izaya-san. A few days after that, I ran into him again. We were just walking by on the street, but he had recognized me._

"Oh! You're Kida Masaomi-kun, right?'

I was kind of aken aback that he had remembered who I was. "Eh.. Yeah. That's right. Shizuo Hewajima-kun?"

He nodded. "That's me." Suddenly he spotted someone, the man that had crashed into me the day we met. "Excuse me, I have something to take care of. Let's meet up again soon, Masaomi-kun."

"Yeah." I nodded as he ran off, chasing the man in the black coat.

We met up later and soon, our friendship blossomed. He told me no one had ever had the courage to even glare at him let aloe talk to him other than Izaya-san (as I had soon learned his name was.)  
  
"Hey." I snapped out of my flashbacks.

"This was bad time to run into you. I'm kind of in the middle of something." He said, the vending machine almost forgotten in his hands at the surprise meeting.

"Ya. Don't worry, I get it. Let's hang out some other time." I pointed the direction Izaya-san went. "Careful. He's got something planned. Said he could take care of it in ten minutes. Watch your back."

"Thanks Masaomi-kun. See you around." and he ran off after Izaya-san.

I kept heading towards Izaya-san's house, not caring enough to get back on the main streets. Soon police cars zoomed past the alleyway. I wasn't surprised. Izaya-san was always getting Shizuo-kun arrested. I sighed. He didn't have enough money let alone having to pay a ticket. His brother was going to have to bail him out again. I reflected on Shizuo-kun's life. He was poor, short-tempered, and his relationships with people were always full of tension. But he was happy. He was content with his life. his friends, everything that made up his life. He was even content to chase Izaya-san around the streets and get arrested. I felt a sudden hate for myself. I'm standing here, drowning in my own self pity.

The police sirens faded and I heard the sound of footsteps behind me. I eyed a metal pole propped against a wall and got prepared to defend myself. I was within a few inches of it when something sharp playfully poked my back. I twisted and lunged at the pole, swinging it around at my attackers head. I stood there, my heart pounding. Why was I so on edge lately?

Izaya-san caught the pole's blow on his arm, but his knife went flying out of his hand. "Jeez Masaomi-kun. I get enough of that with Shizu-chan." I set the pole down and leaned against the wall.

"What else was I supposed to do when I feel a knife poking my back?" I said, as he went to retrieve his knife.

"Still, aiming for the head first?"

"What does it matter where the first hit is?"

We continued walking around a corner and into a tall skyscraper. The way up the elevator was silent and once they'd gotten into the flat, Izaya-san jumped over the back of the couch and landed on the cushions like I'd seen him do so many times before. I walked around the couch's (not so full of energy as Izaya-san was) and sat opposite him. "I remember when we used to sit here, just like this." Painful memories came back, seeping into my head like venom. I wouldn't back down this time.

"It's been kind of empty in here lately, what with only my temperamental secretary to talk to." He said.

"I certainly has been a while."

"Well, Masaomi, your friends seem to like you."

"Don't just drop honorifics. We may have used just names at one point but that was a long time ago and a lot had happened since then." I said, getting mad a him for being so familiar.

He ignored me. "Especially that girl, always following you around." I looked up. "Of course, she obviously likes your friend more than you. Still can't seem to hang onto your friends, can you, Masaomi-kun?" I gritted my teeth. "Are you going to let her go, just like Saki-chan?"

I stood up. "DON'T MENTION HER NAME!"

"Well, of course her condition will probably be worse, knowing there won't be any internal help this time."

Izaya-kun. What are you planning... I narrowed my eyes. "Don't get anywhere near her."

"Oh I won't. But somebody else might." I jumped over the coffee table and threw myself at Izaya-kun. The couch tipped over and we rolled onto the floor, him pinned below me and my fist raised, ready to punch him. "Hey, hey, are you going to punch me?" I trembled with hate. "Oh, you can't do it, can you? After everything I've done to you, you sill can' punch me? This is you running away again. You're just a coward." I lowered my fist to meet his face. He cringed as my hand made contact with his cheekbone.

"You need to learn when to shut up, Izaya-san." I said, smiling.

"Since you're smiling does that mean that this is seduction? Are we going to have an abusive relationship?" He laughed, grabbed my neck and turned over so that he was on top of me. "Then I'll take control of this relationship so that I don't get hurt. I don't like getting hurt you know. Oh! How about our first kiss?" he said, and then leaned down to kiss me. I didn't resist. I knew hat he was taking advantage of me but I didn't care. I lied there, waiting for him to get up. He sat up soon after that.

"Why do you always mess around with my life?" I asked him.

"I get bored." he replied.

"Yes, but why not somebody else?"

"I don't just focus on you. I mess with Shizu-chan."

"Not the way you mess with me. You irritate him but me, you've made it your goal to ruin my life."

"Shizuo isn't as interesting as you. He's been given his strength by a brain defect. You, you're dangerous because of the effect you have on people. A middle schooler with the most powerful gang in Ikebukuro? Much more interesting than a bartender with anger management problems."

"I see. So I'm interesting." I mumbled.

"And I don't want Shizuo." He said, pulling me towards him by my neck into a spine-wrenching kiss. When he released me he said. "I want you."

I stood up. "I have to go."

"Ah. I see I've gotten inside your head." He grinned.

"Like hell you have. I've just got to get home before..."

"Before the Dollars hunt you down as well as half the Yellow Scarves who don't like the way you've been running things and are also- no. Wait, I can't tell you that. The climax would be ruined if I told you anything you don't already know." He smiled mischievously. I nodded. "Well, I'll see you later Masaomi-kun. Don't get killed on your way home."

I turned around and walked slowly out of his building.

**Finally it's here! This is just about the first fan fiction I ever wrote but then I watched the rest of the series and found out that what I had wasn't true to the story so I changed it and I think this is a little better. Shizuo and Izaya gave me writer's block while I was writing this xD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU PHSYCOTIC PAIR OF PHSYCOTICNESS! YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE, DON'T YOU?! Anyways, while Izaya and Shizuo aren't bugging me, I'll update this again. So when Kida pulled his phone out by his bear, it was a little bit of me shining through. I do this a lot with my phone, which has two key lanyards, a mini rubber Hitsugaya-chan and a mini rubber key blade on it. Often they break and I'm left having to quickly tie them back on. I found that it was very hard to include Shizuo in this if Masaomi and him hadn't known each other for a while. So this is how it is. In this, they've known each other just about as long a Masaomi and Izaya have known each other. Just to clear things up. Lol right after Masaomi punches Izaya, I get a strong sense of RUSSIA! ^J^ Scary, but cute xD So I was told that my author's notes often mess up the flow of the story and so I've decided to take out all the author's noes and put hem down here. So if you see an author's note in one o my stories, Don't hesitate to tell me and I'll take care of it! THANKS!**


	2. Shizuo

I hated when Izaya-san acted his way, how he knew something, planned something, horrible that could possibly ruin my life, and he wouldn't tell me. Often, it was his own doing that sparked the unfortunate events in my life and I hated it when he made it so obvious that something was coming.

Thanks for the warning, you bastard.

He had this... effect.. on you that made you wonder what was going through his head. You had to find out what was happening or you would go crazy. In my case, it could be life-or-death for me, or life-or-death for someone else, probably someone close to me. In fact, I KNEW it was that serious. Izaya-san messed with people to REALLY mess up their lives.. or at least where it came to me.

What scared me was that I had barely seen him lately. I have been trying to avoid him for a while now, ever since 'that' happened but the thing is, Izaya-san seemed to be avoiding me now, too. He claims I'm interesting, then why hadn't I seen him, even after I grew numb to the world around me and stopped caring what anybody did?

That's another thing that scares me. I enjoy running from Izaya-san. For the first time in a while, I care what somebody does to me and my friends. I CARE that my life is in danger, I CARE that I know that something is about to happen. I care that I care, plain and simple.

Smiling, I walked faster along the crowded Ikebukuro city street. Despite the time there were countless amounts of people milling around the streets. I spotted a van parked on the side of the street and none other than Erika-chan and Walker-kun leaning up against the side. I ran towards them.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully. They looked taken-aback at my cheerful spirit, since they know (to a certain extent) the situation that I'm in. "Where were you guys? I was looking all over for you and thanks to you not being where I was, I ran into Izaya-san AND Shizuo-kun. Then Izaya-san made me come over to his flat so we could talk and that ended up being a disaster." I didn't pause for breath until I was through with my angry spew at them.

They held up their hands defensively. "Woah." Erika said, stunned. "We were doing the jobs we got from the Dollars. Sorry if you ran into those two, but it's not our fault."

"Yeah." Walker agreed quietly.

I rubbed my head. "I guess you're off the hook. If I had run into you, then Izaya-san wouldn't have restored some of my emotions."

"What'd he do?" Erika tried to figure out the uncertain expression I knew I had on my face. Then something clicked and her eyes sparkled. She thrust her finger in my direction. "YOU STOLE IZAYA-KUN FROM SHIZUO-CHAN, DIDN'T YOU?!"

Walker gawked at her. "You were able to figure that out? Suge!"

I held MY hands up defensively. "Woah. I didn't take anything from anybody. I didn't see it coming. It was all Izaya-san. It was just a kiss. Keep calm." I could tell she was mad at me. But I didn't do anything!

"DON'T MAKE EXCUSES! YOU ENJOYED IT!"

"Yes, I enjoyed it." I sneered, becoming angry." I enjoyed that fact that I began to care again about something that was potentially life threatening to me. I enjoyed how even a little part of my emotions came back to me when confronted with the threat of Izaya-san. I enjoy Izaya-san's manipulating me because it sparks some feeling in me. Did I enjoy the kiss? No! So you can calm your little yaoi fandom down!" I breathed heavily. How I missed the rush of emotions that came with every word I spoke. My anger slowly disappeared into satisfaction and a content smile appeared on my face.

Erika-chan, noticing the smile, calmed down. Finally, I have done the impossible. I calmed down an otaku who just discovered a yaoi situation. "Fine." she sighed, and got back into the van, hauling Walker in after her. "We have to get to our next job. See you soon, Masaomi-kun!" She waved and shut the door and the van started off.

I walked further down the street, looking for any sign of Shizuo-kun. I did promise him we'd talk, didn't I?

Celty-san drove up next to me and stopped, her black motorcycle shining in the lights of the city. She pulled a phone out from her pocket and typed on it, holding it out to me when she finished.

_Hello, Masaomi-kun._

"Oh. Hello Celty-san. Long time no see." I said.

_Yeah. Is everything all right? _

I smiled. "We haven't seen each other in this long and that's he first thing you ask me? Of course there is. I'm in the middle of a gang war between the Dollars and my own gang, I'm friends with the two most dangerous people in Ikebukuro, something's up with my best friend, not to mention the drama going around with your head, the slasher's out to get everybody, I have to protect my friends, and on top of it, I'm a teenager. What more trouble can a guy be in?"

_Did you really have to bring my head into this?_

"No, sorry."

_And I mean something more than your daily life._

"Yeah, I guess there is more. Hey, where's Shizuo? I can't find him anywhere."

_He's in the park by the fountain. Why?_

"Izaya-san's planning something again." I sighed.

_IZAYA-SAN'S PLANNING SOMETHING?!_

"Woah Celty-san. I didn't think you'd have that big of a reaction."

_YOU HAVE TO GET TO SHIZUO-KUN IMMEDIATLY!_

With that, she swung me onto her motorcycle and created a smoke helmet around me. She took off and it felt like we were going faster than the speed of light. I barely had time to grab onto Celty's waist. I'd never gotten a ride from Celty-san before... Or seen her get so freaked out before. Or spell immediately wrong! What could be so horrible about Izaya-san planning something? Oh. Right...

Celty-san stopped in front of the park and hopped off, me following as my helmet disappeared. I tried to ignore he stares of passerby and knew it was even harder for Celty-san. I walked over to Shizuo, who was sitting on the side of the fountain, 'smoking' and unlit cigarette. I pulled out my lighter and lit it for him.

"How long have you been sitting on the side of this fountain, chewing on an unlit cigarette?" I asked.

He blew smoke out of his mouth. "Since when did Masaomi Kida-kun light other peoples' cigarettes for them?" he asked back. We glared at each other for a little and then broke out laughing, clapping each other on the back.

"Nice to see you haven't changed, Shizuo-kun. Still and unmanageable anger machine?"

"Nice to see you're the same as well, Masaomi-kun." We continued like this for a while until he stopped and looked over at Celty-san, who was tapping her foot anxiously and impatiently, her phone in her hand. "So why'd you give him a ride? What's wrong?"

_He said Izaya-san's planning something._

"How is that different?" Shizuo-kun asked.

"Not at all. I said he was planning something, and Celty-san kidnapped me."

"What'd he do or say?"

"Well he led me on the same vague conversation he always uses, hinting at destruction for me and everybody I care about. The only difference was the way hes manipulating me."

"Ok?" Shizuo-kun asked uncertainly, curiosity and concern plain in his voice.

"I punched him." I said, a wide grin spread out on my face. "Oh, and then he kissed me." I added as an after thought.

Shizuo-kun and Celty-san froze. "Izaya-kun? Really?" Shizuo-kun thought. "Just how drastic is that?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. It's Izaya-san."

_I guess you should forget this for now. Izaya-san being difficult is nothing new. _She typed.

"Yeah, it's probably nothing." Shizuo-kun said.

"Okay, if you say so. It's just he's hard to understand." I got up and started to walk away, waving to Celty-san and Shizuo-kun. "Later guys, I'll see you some other time." I said and walked home.

**Shizuo's POV**

_Are you going to tell him? You're going to lose him, Shizuo-san. _Celty held her phone out in front of my face.

"Maybe later." I replied, turning to watch Masaomi-kun walk down the street. I took out another cigarette and popped it in my mouth, not caring to light it though I felt a pack of matches in my pocket. I turned and walked out of the park, shoving my hands in my pockets.

**The Next Day: Masaomi's POV**

I walked to the park, bored and lonely. I had no one to hang out with. Mikado was studying in the school library with Anri-chan still. I hadn't stayed because, well, libraries are boring! I'd much rather be outside, walking the streets. I collapsed on a bench to relax. I noticed a man drawing in a notepad. I walked over to the steps he was sitting on and peeked over his shoulder.

"What're you drawing there?"

"Oh! Go ahead and take a peek." I looked at the drawing and it was... a woman without a head. She wore a long Celtic style dress and under her arm was a space left where a head would be.

"Celty-san!" I involuntarily blurted.

"Huh?" The man looked at me with interest.

"Oh, nothing. She just looks like my friend, is all. Say, what would it cost for one of the drawings?"

The man reached in his bag and pulled out another drawing, this one of the woman holding a long scythe that looked as if it was made of smoke. "Here, take them. I have hundreds."

I picked them up. They were definitely Celty-san. But how the hell does he know Celty-san?! "Thank you. They're beautiful." A figure wearing a helmet walked up to me. "Oh hey Celty-san."

"This is your friend?" The man says. He looked closely at Celty-san. "You're right. She does look like the drawings."

Celty-san waved at the man and pulled her phone out. _Hey Masaomi-kun._

"What happened with you yesterday?" I asked.

_I did kind of freak out a bit._

"Freak out? What do you think Izaya-san had done? Killed someone? It'd seem like him at first sight but that's not Izaya-san."

_You did say he was planning something._

"Yeah but planning doesn't mean killed. Besides, Izaya-san wouldn't have let anyone who knew get away."

_...Yeah, I guess so..._

"Hey Celty-san! Hey Masaomi-kun!" Shizuo yelled from across the courtyard.

"Hi Shizuo-kun!" I yelled.

"Hey where'd Celty-san go?" He said.

"Celty-san disappeared!" I laughed.

"Hey let's go walk around. Maybe we can find her."

"Yeah." I nodded. I knew it was an excuse to get away from the man so we could talk privately. When we were a good distance away, I spoke. "Why did she disappear like that? Are you two in a fight?"

"No. Celty-san and I don't get into fights. Masaomi-kun, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Oh really? What's that?" I asked. We walked along a path that overlooked the town. You know, typical Japanese anime park at sunset route.

Shizuo-kun looked away. "Never mind. Anyway have you figured out what Izaya-kun's planning?"

I glanced at Shizuo-kun. He'd tell me soon enough. "I haven't seen much of him. In fact, you've probably seen more of him today than I have. I saw him walking across a street. Hard to tell what's going on in his head by the way he crosses a street." Actually, he has a very certain way he crosses a street...

Shizuo-kun nodded. "Yeah. We got into a few fights today. Nothing out of the usual."

"Yeah." I sat down on a bench. "This is a nice view. I think this is the first time I've ever been here." I looked over the rest of the park below us, covered in shadows caused by the red and orange sunset.

"Yeah, me too." he sat down next to me. We looked out over the distance a while and it started o get really dark. "Hey, Masaomi-kun?"

I turned my head to Shizuo-kun. "Yeah?"

Shizuo-kun pulled me into a kiss. I was confused, because, unlike Izaya-san, Shizuo-kun wasn't kissing me to manipulate me. There was no motivation behind it. He held me face into the kiss a little while longer. When he finally let go, he looked shocked at his own actions. He blushed and turned his head back towards the view.

"A-anyway.."

I just stared at him. My life is so confusing. I soon regained control over my speech. "Why'd you do that?" I asked, calmly. He just stared at the city, not super bright red. "Well, I can't say I was expecting that." I smiled.

"Yeah." Shizuo-kun's eyes kept glancing behind me, down the path. "So, now you know I, uh..." Shizuo-kun said.

"Shizuo-kun, Izaya-san's coming." I said, cooly aware of the footsteps coming up the path.

He followed my gaze up the path, far away to where Izaya-san was. He cleared his throat. "Well, Masaomi-kun, now you know that I- I love you." he hesitated, and then gave me a quick peck on the lips. He pulled away quickly as Izaya-san walked up behind us.

"Hey Masaomi." he waved.

"Don't drop the honorifics, Izaya-san." I said through gritted teeth.

"But I thought after that kiss we wouldn't have to use honorifics anymore." he pouted, sitting down in between Shizuo and I. I pushed him off the side and he fell on his back, looking up at us. He spread out and lied there, making invisible snow angels on the concrete. Slowly he sat up and looked over at Shizuo-kun. "Hey Shizu-chan."

Shizuo-kun flinched. "I told you not to call me that!" he shouted, getting angry. He stood up, glaring at Izaya-san.

"Hey, Shizuo-kun, calm down." I said, patting his shoulder. He sat back down. "It's been a while since all of us were in the same place at once."

"Yeah." Izaya-san agreed. "There's a lot of tension between the three of us." I looked at him what was he up to?

"Yeah, all the tension's pointed at you." I mumbled under my breath.

"I saw your pal and his girlfriend walking home just now. They were in the library a long time." He eyed me, seeing what I would do next.

I mentally took a few deep breaths. "Ya, they're quite the love birds now. He doesn't even have time to go over to his friend's house. I've been rather lonely recently."

"Well. you can hang out with me. It's been kinda quiet lately." Izaya-san said.

Shizuo-kun grimaced. He really hates this guy. "Ya, maybe I'll come over sometime."

"How's the gang going?" Izaya-san asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen them in a few days. I scheduled a meeting tonight at 8. Mom thinks I'm spending he night at Mikado's house."

"Oh, a bad boy." Izaya-san joked.

"I better get going, the meeting is going to start soon and it's all the way across town." I got up. "Come on, Shizuo-kun. I'd be stupid to leave you and Izaya-san alone." Shizuo-kun got up.

"C'mon. Why don't you take me? I've always wanted to go to a gang meeting." Izaya-san begged.

"I'm not taking Shizuo-kun, I'm dropping him off somewhere half way. And I'm not taking you because you'd make the gang war worse, and it' bad enough." I walked down the path Izaya-san had just come from with Shizuo-kun following. He took out a new cigarette and I pulled out my lighter, lighting it for him.

"Thanks." he said.

"Anytime." I replied, extinguishing the flame. We let Izaya-san staring after us.

Soon after we got to the sidewalks, we ran into Celty-san.

_Hi._

"Hey! Perfect. Shizuo-kun, I'm going to leave you with Celty-san. I really do have a gang meeting I have to go to."

"Oh. Okay Masaomi-kun. See you later." he said.

"Let's hang out sometime soon." I said, waving.

"Yeah." Shizuo-kun replied, smiling. I walked across the street, expertly dodging cars like a ninja and turned the corner so Shizuo-kun was out of my sight.

**Shizuo's pov**

_I take it everything went well? _Cellty typed.

"Yeah, until Izaya-kun showed up." I shuffled guiltily from foot to foot. Celty thought I had warned Masaomi-kun to keep away from Izaya-kun... yeah.. "What was that vanishing trick you pulled earlier? He asked if we ere in a fight."

_Sorry. I didn't seem to seem suspicious._

"No it's okay. Thanks for leading me to him. Actually thanks for everything. You're a great friend Celty." If Celty had a head, she would have the most confused look on her face.

_Wher'd that come from?_

I shrugged.

_I'm glad to see that Izaya-san's kiss didn't put you off more. I was worried about you._

I froze. Did she know? I brushed it off. I needed to keep my head straight. "Well, I did really want to punch Izaya-kun's head in, but having Masaomi-kun there calming me down, I couldn't get mad again."

**Well, here's an update! Please tell me if my honorifics are messed up, if I forgot any, and what not. PLEASE DON'T YELL AT ME! T-T and please don't hurt me, Shizuo. Wait to see what I'm doing and I apologize for getting inside your head and what-not. Anyways, later in the series I'm going to have a vote for who ends up with who. Some people can be left alone and I will introduce outside characters into the story. For instance, I'll get Shizuo's brother in the story to pair with Shizuo if you guys vote Izaya and Masaomi. I do have some conditions though:  
1. Izaya and Shizuo have to be paired with guys.  
2. Masaomi has to be paired with Izaya or Shizuo.  
These conditions may change further on but as long as that happens, I'll be fine with this :D I put you two in a serious position don't I, Shizzy and Izzy? Pwease don't hurt me for writing this.**


	3. Izaya Again

I walked by Izaya-san's flat, wondering what the hell he was up to. I stood in front of the large building and looked up at his office window. That's where he usually spent most of his time. A hand grabbed my shirt and pulled me in. Despite the clear glass that made up the front door, I hadn't seen anybody walk up, much less heard the front door open.

"Hey, Masaomi-kun. What are you doing just standing in front of the building?" Izaya-san said. I stared at him. Where the hell did he come from?! "Oh! I know. You're falling for me." He said, leading me into an elevator. He had a mischevious look in his eyes.

I decided to play along. Why let Izaya-san have all the fun? "Well, of course. Izaya-san's very seductive." I flashed him a smirk. Top that. He smiled.

"My, my. Masaomi-kun's so much more seductive than I am." We walked into his flat and he tackled me onto the couch. Izaya-san leaned down and kissed me, closing his eyes. I mentally sighed. When am I going to be able to break free of his grasp? I cursed my weakness. Never. I tried to flip him over, but he had positioned himself so that if I moved, his knees dug into my thighs. A sharp pain wrenched its way up my leg. Itttttteee! Izaya-san pulled back, examining my condition. "Masaomi-kun's so kawaii!" He squealed. "So kissable!" He leaned down again, trying to mentally break me. I smirked into the kiss. I wasn't going to let him beat me. I tried to flip him again, this time throwing all my weight and strength into it, disregarding the pain. I succeeded. He smiled at me, pinned down by his hands. I ran one of my fingers along his chin and down his neck. "You're so much cuter than I am, Izaya-chan." I smirked, enjoying the look of his shocked face. I didn't need anything else to urge me to slam my lips down on Izaya-san's. Soon, his shock wore off and he kissed me back passionately. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me down towards him, trying to get our bodies as close as possible. I was surprised at the amount of genuine love I received from his kiss. But.. then again... Izaya-san's a really good actor.

But I was too...

When we paused for breath and I climbed off of him, Izaya-san said "I didn't notice." I looked at him. "That you liked me that way, anyway." I smiled and laughed. "What?"

I held my side, which was beginning to hurt. "Finally, there's something that you don't know." Also, he's implying that I fooled him. This game... It was all chance. It's like we were playing hide-and-go-seek in plain sight. You could never tell what anyone thought because we all kept our thoughts and feelings hidden. Well, let's keep going... "I didn't realize you weren't playing with me."

He looked at me. "If I was going to play with you, I wouldn't have played with you like this." Izaya-san stated matter-of-factly. "And I probably would've played with you a long time ago if his was my objective." Izaya-san's such a liar.

I smiled, trying to make it as genuine as possible. "Come here." I sighed, pulling him onto my lap, resting his head against my chest. He burrowed in and closed his eyes. He was tired, I could tell. "You haven't gotten much sleep, have you?" I waited silently for his answer but I could tell by his rhythmic breathing and how he finally shut up for once that he was genuinely asleep. I kissed his forehead, just in case he was still awake. With Izaya-san you couldn't exactly tell. "I love you." I whispered, and saw a small smile play at the corner of his lips.

**I'm sorry if I haven't updated this in a while. Finals are next week (not saying that I'm using studying as my excuse cuz I certainly haven't studied.) I hope you guys can live off of this short update for now until I get more time. Sumimasen! *bows deeply***


	4. Izaya for the third time

Izaya-san's POV

I opended my eyes and the world slowly became less blurry. I looked around. I was lying in my bed. I dug my hands into the silky covers and cursed myself for falling asleep. I slowly sat up. Guess I'll go look for Masaomi-kun.

Masaomi-kun's POV

I sat on the couch and stared intently out the wondow of the flat at the bright, lit-up city of Ikebukuro. I had watched the sun be slowly overwhelmed by the night. Izaya-san had been sleeping for the past few hours. I wondered how much sleep he'd been getting lately... I looked over at the clock to my right. 21:39 (9:39). I sighed. Mom wouldn't be expecting me home for at least another four hours, if I even crossed her mind the entire night.

I stood up and stretched. After looking at the clock, I realized I had been sitting there for the past five hours. I walked over to the swivel chair behind Izaya-san's desk. I had the sudden urge to spin around in it. Instead, I pulled myself over close to the giant wall-window of the flat and resumes staring out of it. Somewhere, down there, was the Dollars- looking for my head. Also, probably Shizuo-kun, searching intently for Izaya-san.

I yawned. If Izaya-san doesn't wake up soon, I'll have to leave, or stay over.. Noone would mind, noone cares about stuff like that... Seeing him fall asleep in my arms, it had made me tired. I aried him to his bed shortly after he had fallen asleep.

My mind flashed back to the kiss... es. I cursed. At the moment, I had thought that Izaya-san had simply horrible intensinos but I suddenly realized he was more complex than that. He couldn't possibly actually.. could he? I closed my eyes and ran my hands through my hair, sighing. I've been sighing a lot lately.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around me from behind. "Good morning." I said.

Izaya-san buried his face into my hair and I felt his warm breath on the top of my head. His body resonatd heat over to me. It was quite cold in his flat. "Mmmmm."

"At least you're finally awake. You slept for a while." I teased.

"What have you been doing while I was asleep?"

I shrugged. "Nothing really." He spun the chair around to face me towards him andhe captured my lips with his. He rested his weight on the arms of the chair through his arms. His hands found mine, and he wound his fingers through mine. I threw myself into the kiss, not too forceful, just enough to say 'good morning.'

He finnaly broke it off and whispered to me. "You've just been sitting here?"

I shrugged again. "Yeah, making sure the zombie apocolypse dosen't break out, stuff like that..."

He chuckled. "Well I'm glad you were here to prevent that."

"Yeah, me too."

He paused. "So... Are we a couple now?" From anyone else, i would've been slightly akward... okay, super freaking fantabulously akward. But with him, his voice was so calming and seductive that it was just... cute...

I cupped his face and kissed him again, lightly and teasingly. "Whatever you want." I laughed and he looked at me self-conciously.

"What?"

"I never thought I would ever say that to you. That's very dangerous."

He laughed, finally getting it and his face relaxed a little. He pulled me up from shere I was sitting. "I'd like to be a couple very much." He smiled.

I smirked and pulled him into another kiss. He wound his arms around my neck and pulled me closer to him, as if he was trying to combine our hearts into one. He tried to get as close as he possibly could. We gradually pulled away.

* * *

Crap. CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP! How was I going to tell Shizuo-kun that Izaya-san and I were a coupl now? He would feel so berayed and hurt. He'd probably try to kill us both... So I went to seek advice rom Celty-san.

_Well, you're in kind of a mess, kid._ She typed.

I paced in front of her, "I know. I don't want Shizuo-kun to go nuts!"

_Which one of them do you really care about?_

I glared at her. Despite her being one of my closest friends and knowing Izaya-san probably he best out of anyone, telling her an honest answer would involve telling her about the game and I couldn't do that. The number one rule of the game was to never mention he game. Forget the game, or else, you lose. "Izaya-san." I answered. "Bu I'm worried about Shizuo-kun's feelings."

_You have to break it to him easily. Don't tell him suddenly or without warning._

"Yeah..." I said. "You're right! I just need to hint at it and then tell him that Izaya-san and I care about eachother!"

_Um... Masaomi..._

"It's all so clear! Noone gets hurt. Thanks, Celty-san."

_Masaomi!_

"What?" I turned around to see what she was staring at.

"You really love that... that... THING?!" Shizuo-kun... I stopped and stared at him in anxiety. No... Shizuo-kun... "Fine, then." He ripped the pole next to him out of the ground.

**In the next chapter! I'm sorry everybody that I haven't been updating but I think I'll update this two times toay cuz I've been waiting for this scene the ENTIRE story! This next fight scene is actually based on an actual conversation beween Artsy_ConversAtion and . She doesn't know that I wrote this but she will soon! x3 I can't wait! I gotta get writing this. :P See you all soon! I hope you enjoy!**


	5. Shizuo Again

_Recap:_

You have to break it to him easily. Don't tell him suddenly or without warning.

_"Yeah..." I said. "You're right! I just need to hint at it and then tell him that Izaya-san and I care about each other!"_

_Um... Masaomi..._

_"It's all so clear! No one gets hurt. Thanks, Celty-san."_

_Masaomi!_

_"What?" I turned around to see what she was staring at. _

_"You really love that... that... THING?!" Shizuo-kun... I stopped and stared at him in anxiety. No... Shizuo-kun... "Fine, then." He ripped the pole next to him out of the ground. _

Masaomi's POV

He swung the pole down in an arc towards me and I rolled to the right. "Shizuo-kun, let's talk about this instead!" I pleaded.

"No! I'm done talking to you, Izaya-kun!" He shouted.

Izaya-kun?! I looked into Shizuo-kun's eyes. They were clouded and unfocused. Whatever he was seeing, it wasn't me. He swung the pole low, hovering just above the ground, at me again. I jumped over it and while I was still in the air, he swung it back at me and I went flying into a wall, blood pouring down my cut cheek. "Aaah-" I coughed up blood. "Damn pole." I said, wiping my mouth. I got up. The wall was dented in and crumbled when I stood up. I clutched my ribs, which felt broken and cracked on one side.

"IZAYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN N!" Shizuo-kun shouted and swung again.I dodged and ran up the pole's length to him. He looked shocked as I punched him in the gut, making him fly backwards. The pole flew out of his hands and nearly made another Celty-san out of a woman passing nearby. He got up and brushed the drt off. I didn't appear to have hurt him at all, yet, he flew... I's pretty hard to make Shizuo fly...

Celty-san stepped between us and silently pleaded for us to stop. "Get our of the way, Masaomi-kun. It's not unusual that we have fights."

_Masaomi-kun? _Celty's silent gaze said it all. She's very expressive for one with no expressions.

Shizuo-kun grabbed his pole and swung it, not caring that Celty-san was still there and he knocked her helmet off. Good to know that if I ever get in between one of these fights (not that I would) that Shizuo-kun would knock me out of the way... with a head shot... Shizuo-kun swung again and I tackled Celty-san to the floor. A hard metal pole came down on my back again and again and again. I coughed up what seemed like 50 pounds of blood on to Celty-san with each swing. She pushed me off of her and rolled out of the way just as the pole slammed down next to my head. Shizuo-kun dropped the pole and walked over to me, lifting me up by the collar. His fist connected with my jaw and I swear I swallowed one of my teeth. He stoped and let me go, turning around to face Celty-san, who had whacked him on the shoulder with the pole. With one swipe of his hand, he knocked her into the fountain, roughly ten yards away.

I got up and stagger in front of his view. "Still want more, Izaya-kun?"

"I can handle everything you throw at me." I smiled. He grinned and threw a punch at my head, which I dodged, and grabbed his arm. I pulled it out to expose his chest. I punched him in the gut and, in one fluid motion, slid under his arm, to get to his back, pulling his arm as far as it would go across his back. He collapsed under the pressure of a wisted limb. "I'm sorry, Shizuo-kun, but if I don't do this, you'll kill everyone here." I smiled. "And I don't particularly want to die today." I stomped on his back and twisted his arm, listening to a sickening crunch of his shoulder and forearm cracking in half. He screamed in apin and went limp. Slowly, he got back to his feet, pushing me off. His arm stuck out strangely. He inched closer to my exhausted frame of a body. Celty-san swept her leg under his, knocking him off balance and on to his stomach. She grabbed his good arm, sat on his back, and put him into a hold. He struggled, but couldn't get up.

I soon heard the sound of sirens. The authorities and an ambulance arrived. I had regained Celty-san's helmet for her by that time so she didn't look too strange. She was still sitting on Shizuo-kun's back. The old man, woman, and six-year old girl witnesses were never the same again. We had attracted other people, but they seemed to be the only ones who noticed. I told the ambulance to take the witnesses first. When the authorities looked away, I told Cely-san to take care of Shizuo-kun and fled.

**Welcome to another chapter of Back Stabber! I am FishCakeIce, your humble host, and I would like to welcome you poor man into our world of CRAP! :3 Well! Let's get started! First on our list, DISCLAIMER! I haven't done one of these for a while now... Ahem. I do not own Durarara or any of the characters, however like them I am *cough cough* Kida *cough cough*. I'm most like him though I also have Izaya's creeper sneakiness and Shizuo's definitlymorestandoutishthan his"supposed"hateof love/traits of violence. That was a really weird sentence... I also have Mikado's social awkwardness...**

Anyways, now we go behind the scenes as o what inspired the random Shizuo vs. Masaomi fight and why Masaomi won. To help me out, I invited Masaomi-kun and Shizu-chan.  
Shizuo: I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!  
Me: Yeah, but... I like seeing you mad... It'll all be explained in a minute.

Ok, so.. (cheese) I was texting Artsy?ConverseAtion (our Shizuo cosplayer) about who would be the seme, Shizuo, Masaomi, or Izaya. **I was arguing Masaomi and she was arguing Shizuo. Of course. I don't like being dominated. (a reason why I call it NARUsasu or NARUsai or whatever you want.) Anyways, we started having an argument. It blossomed into a full-blown argument between everybody's abilities and yadayada. Keep in mind, I hadn't even gotten to the second season at this point and so really I was arguing with only knowing he was the leader of a gang and that he's a womanizer to go off of. Meanwhile, Artsy had a bartender with amazing human strength. Just goes to prove my talents even more. ;) So I won the fight and my semeness and later that night, I wrote this chapter. Congraumalations, Masaomi, you are now the most powerful character in Durarara.**

And before I go getting spam for this, keep in mind this was sort of an inside jooke between me and my friend which ALL for you are now in on. This was less for you guys and more for me rubbing it in her face that I can beat her in an argument (but just barely. It was really close.)

So if I get hate mail for this, keep in mind I'll send Shizuo AND Masaomi to your house. I suggest you lock the door. x3


	6. Lonliness

Police cars patrolled he streets looking for the "blonde who fled the fight." If I stayed on the streets, I would be found. Its not that hard to find a blonde person in a crowd of Japanese people, especially one limping, bruised, and profusely bleeding. I stuck out, and that's how I liked it, but it SERIOUSLY wasn't helping me right now. I needed to get into a building where no one would find me but I couldn't go home. I was too far away. I didn't want to go home anyways. So I went to the first person I could think of. Izaya-san. I couldn't go anywhere else. Erika-chan and Walker-san would freak out, Celty-san was dealing with Shizuo-kun, as far as I knew. Well, I could go to Shinra-sensei, who was a doctor, but the only way to figure out where he was living was to go through Izaya-san anyways. No matter what, Izaya-san was my first stop.

I limped to his flat door and knocked. It was immediately swung open and he swept me me in. "Why have you come here like that?" He looked me up and down.

"That's the best you can offer me? Why do you look like that? It's because of my overwhelming sexiness, isn't it?" I said.

He laughed. "Of course it is." He adopted a serious tone. "Are you okay? What happened?" he asked me as he helped me gently onto the couch.

"Hit and run." I lied. It wasn't really a lie, though. Shizuo-kun hit, I ran.

"You're more injured than that." Izaya-san said.

"It was a semi." I covered.

He nodded. "Sure." I clutched my side in pain. "I can't handle this. I'm going to get you Shinra-sensei. You're less banged up than when I am when I fight Shizuo-kun, but I still can't handle this." He got up and called Shinra-sensei, who soon appeared at the door, as Izaya-san had told him it was hard for me to move, which was a lie. I'd walked all the way here from the park.

After quickly examining me, Shinra-sensei said, "Izaya-san, he's going to have to stay at my house for a while. He is lucky he has no broken bones but he has quite a lot of bruising. The fact that he coughed up blood means these bruises are as serious as a broken bone, if not worse. There might be a damaged vessel. You should've just brought him straight to me." I was surprised I didn't have any broken bones. I felt as though my whole skeleton shattered.

They loaded me into the back of Shinra-sensei's car. Izaya-san kissed my forehead and Shinra-sensei drove off. After a bit of blurred diziness, he helped me on to a chair in his apartment. "Sorry, you can't have he couch. Shizuo-kun's occupying it." I quickly stood up.

"What?!" I was forced back into my seat by Shinra-sensei and a migraine.

"Calm down. He's sleeping. Don't wake him up." I relaxed. "Not would you like to tell me what happened? It appears you both suffer from the same ruck at the same time. And what's up with you and Izaya-san? He's never acted that kind to anyone in his life."

I sighed. "Izaya-san and I are kind of... a couple. But it appears Shizuo-kun has a thing for me as well, so I went to Celty-san for advice. But Shizuo-kun heard me say that I love Izaya-san." Shizuo-kun twitched in his sleep. "and he got mad. He called me Izaya-kun and started swinging poles at me. I got hit in the side and repeatedly on the back. I punched Shizuo-kun and broke his arm. Celty-san had to knock him down and put him in a hold." I looked regretfully at Shizuo-kun. "When the ambulances came, I ran."

Shinra-sensei sighed. "After you left, Celty-chan snuck Shizuo-kun away and brought him here. He has five broken ribs, his humerus and clavicle are fractured, and he has bruising almost as severe as yours. Celty-chan told me what happened. I just wanted to see if you remembered. From what she told me, you got hit 99% of those times because you were protecting her. Thank you. Celty-chan wasn't injured. On the other hand, Shizuo-kun is messed up and I'm going to have to treat him more often that you." He handed me a few small red capsules. "Now, I want you to take this medication and sleep." I took them and almost immediately passed out.

***gasp!* everyone's injured! THEY'RE ALL GONNA DIE! x3 Masaomi's pretty freakin' awesome, ain't he? And yes, I built him up more than he would've in the actual story but that's only because I LOVE HIM! He's so cute xD Anyways here's another update and I'll see you guys soon! Bye bye!**


	7. Shizuo for the third time

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" I awoke to the sound of- you guessed it- Shizuo-kun yelling. I opened my crusty eyes to see Shinra-sensei standing over Shizuo-kun, who was clutching his side in pain.

"If I were you, I would think before I stared straining my body. You took quite a beating and in case you haven't noticed, you're in my apartment."

"Why am I here?" Shizuo-kun strained through gritted teeth, clenched in pain. He was forced to be still, but he had in no way calmed down. There was a hint of confusion on his face, and I'm sure there was on mine, as well. He didn't remember anything? Sure, he may not remember anything about nearly trying to kill me, but he should be able to remember he was in a fight. Great. Does that mean I have to go through this again? Do I have to tell him and get hit by a semi again?

"You seriously don't remember?" I asked.

He looked at me, definite confusion on his face now. "Masaomi-kun? What're you doing here?" He eyed the white bandages wrapped tightly around my body, and my pale face.

I could use this to my advantage. I could tell Shizuo-kun he just got into another fight with Izaya-san, like he always does, and then find a better time to tell him about Izaya-san and I. I sighed. What was my excuse? Before I could stop it, I found myself saying "I was beaten up by the Dollars." I tensed. I was becoming more and more like Izaya-san with each lie.

An angry look passed over Shizuo-kun's face, which was to be expected. Other than that, I had no idea what was going on inside his head. "I got into another fight with Izaya-kun, didn't I?" He cover his face with his hand and sighed. "I can barely remember it this time." Well, I didn't need to make an excuse for the reason why he was injured, his brain made its own connections. I'd have to tell him it was me eventually but I didn't feel like dealing with him right now. I'll probably tell him when I tell him Izaya-kun and I are a couple...

"How do you not remember Izaya-kun beating you up?" Shinra-sensei asked. I thanked him silently for playing along and then laughed at myself. Of course he wouldn't tell Shizuo-kun right now. He wants a calm Shizuo-kun as well. He's kind of hoping that we all leave his apartment in one piece.

Shizuo-kun shrugged. "I'm not quite sure."

Shinra-sensei frowned. "Well, I'm going to go get more medication. Stay put." He chuckled. "Well, it's not like you can move anyways." He walked out of the room and left Shizuo-kun and I sitting in an awkward silence.

"So... You like Izaya-kun?" He asked after a while, much to my despair. I was hoping he had forgotten.

"So you remember everything?" I asked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wasn't lying. I really did forget everything for a few minutes. I wish I had forgotten." He replied.

"Why'd you forget? What happened before we got into the fight?" Something more had happened than me. I hadn't hit him in the head at all.

He thought for a few seconds. "I got hit by a semi."

I stares at him. "How did you forget you got hit by a semi?"

"He probably has a concussion. The broken bones and most of the bruises are from you, Masaomi-kun. I'm just wondering how you did more damage than a semi." Shinra-sensei walked into the room.

I shrugged. "I have to know how to defend myself."

Shizuo-kun scowled. "It's not nice to listen in on others' conversations."

"You were simply speaking loud enough for me to hear. I'm not deaf." Shinra-sensei replied, sipping from him cup. He gave a handful of the red pills to Shizuo-kun. "Down all of those." He instructed and got him some water.

"Woah. That's a lot more pills than what you gave me." I noted.

"It takes more to down Shizuo-kun." He tried to give Shizuo-kun the water, but he instead just swallowed them all. Shinra-sensei turned to me. "You're free to go. You're quite bruised but you'll heal soon enough. I can't do anymore but give you painkillers. Head over to Izaya-san's. He has enough."

Of course he would. I thought about it for a second and it actually made sense. He has to deal with Shizuo-kun as well... I nodded. "All right. Thank you." Shinra-sensei nodded and left the room. I turned to Shizuo-kun, who was dropping off rapidly. "Shizuo-kun, I meant to tell you delicately."

All he replied with was "Stupid Izaya-kun. Always ruining my life."

"Yeah, that's kinda what he's here for." I smirked.

* * *

I walked around the town. My mom hadn't heard from me for a while an was no doubt worrying, but I couldn't bring myself to go home and face her.

I was hungry so I figured I'd eat at Simon's and talk to him. He'd probably want to lecture me. I was about to walk in when I noticed the closed sig on the door. I also noticed something else. A sign post, one that Shizuo-kun hadn't ripped out of the ground yet, with a few fliers hanging on it. I walked over to look at the Missing/ Wanted signs they had posted. One of them had my name and picture and the had Shizuo-kun's.

_Kida Masaomi_

Wanted for possible gang association and skirmish with Hewajima Shizuo. Missing for four days. Possible broken bones and limp. Heavy bruising. Possible weapon. DO NOT APPROACH! 170cm. Male. Blond. Age: 15. White sweatshirt, yellow bandanna, black jeans, hip chain. Brown eyes. If seen, call 119 immediately with the address at sighted. Very dangerous.

I laughed. This what what I had to deal with now? I was bewildered. I was a wanted criminal? I wasn't surprised o see roughly the same hing posted for Shizuo-kun with slight detail change. I looked up and realized people around me were taking pictures, making phone calls, and looking anxiously at me. I must've been on the news. It didn't help that the clothes I were wearing were the same bloody ones from four days ago.

Before I could continue down the street or even think of what to do, a hand grabbed the back of my jacket and I was pulled into a building. I collapsed on the floor. "Why is everybody doing that to me lately?!" I rubbed my head. My bruises hurt.

"Sorry, Kida. Had to get out sight." A deep voice responded. It was Simon. I looked around, realizing that I was in Russia Sushi. He pointed at the people on their cell phones who hung up and dispersed. As I said, I stuck out.

"Why is everyone looking for me, Simon?" I asked. I lied down on the floor. I didn't feel like standing up.

"You beat Shizuo. That hard do." He pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, I'm in worse shape than I usually am." I replied.

"Your mum worried. You all over screen." As I had guessed.

"Great. Just what I need. More publicity."

"You go Izaya. He hide you."

"Thanks, but I was going there anyways. I don't have an intention of staying, though."

"Until you know what do, hide."

"Yeah sure. I'm on it." I waved my hand dismissively. "Nice to see you again Simon. Thanks." I slipped out of the shop and up the street.

**Yay! I'm actually ahead! For the first time in my life, I have chapters ready to update with if you guys get rowdy or it's been a while. I'M AHEAD! This makes me really happy... :3 Anyways, tell me what you think of the new chapter! **

**News! I'm now updating this story on Mondays, and my Vampire Knight fic on Friday. As for the rest of my stories, I have no schedule for them yet. Please hold me to my promise! *bow***

**TTYL! I love you all!**


	8. Izaya 4

I didn't wait for Izaya-san to answer the door. I'd seen a few more people glancing a me, scared, and dialing three-digit numbers into their phones. The cops could be after me any minute. I didn't have time to stand on his doorstep. Instead, I walked into the elevator and shut the doors of it, waiting for him to call the elevator up. Soon, the metal box jerked and sound filled the elevator as it passed the other landings up to his floor. The doors opened and Izaya-san stood there, a cup in his hand. "Hi. I was surprised I hadn't seen you earlier. What kept you?"

I walked into his flat, leaving Izaya-san standing by the elevator. "The fact that going into hiding is basically telling them I'm guilty. And also my mom probably thinks I'm dead. What more could go wrong?" I was so out of it that I didn't notice when Izaya-san walked over to me. He tilted my chin up to look into his face. "You don't need to worry about that right now. We'll figure out what to do. Until then, you should relax and forget about it." He kissed me just to prove his point. He grinned and pushed me back on to the couch. "Now have a seat. I have some work but we can talk afterwards."

"Sure."

He turned to leave but then hesitated and turned back to face me. "On second thought, you should help me with a few hings." Izaya-san was an informant, which meant he collected information on the types of things like kidnappings and back street fights. Basically, my everyday life.

I shook my head 'no' which of course made him start questioning me. I knew he had more information than I did. I can't help him, if his purposes were the ones he claimed they were. If I gave him any information, despite it being what he already knew, he would then know what information I knew, and I wasn't going to tell him that. Anything could be key in this game of Russian Roulette.

"You know anything about the Dollars and their recent activities?"

"C'mon Izaya-san. I know you know more about them than I do."

He smirked. "But you've come into contact with them, right?"

I laughed. "Not really. I can't help you with the Dollars."

"Hmmm... What about the slasher?"

"You're not a very good informant if you can't figure that out for yourself."

"Now you're insulting me. I'm just lazy."

"Aren't we all?"

"Yeah but me especially."

"I'm not going to do your job for you."

"My job is an informant so I'm getting information."

"Not from me you aren't. Look it up on the Internet. It has all the information you could ever want."

He sighed. "Fine." He sat down next to me. "Well, my work is all done."

"What do you mean? You didn't get anything." I was pleased with my vague answers.

"Celty-san's coming by tomorrow. I had a job for her but instead all three of us could just sit and talk." He sighed.

Talking with Izaya-san was dangerous but I was almost beyond caring at this point. "Good. I need the company. You know, ever since becoming a criminal and all."

Izaya-san laughed. "It's not that bad. It could be worse. Trust me. I'm talking out of experience." I didn't doubt hat.

"Yeah but they know I'm the head of a gang, one that's beating people mostly to death and suspected of murders. If I turned myself in, I'd be arrested for that."

"But hiding out makes you look even more guilty. Before you leave my place, you need to find an excuse for hiding out."

"I was afraid Shizuo-kun would come after me again? I was afraid of what my mom would say? My friends give good advice?I was hit by a semi?!" I was growing more and more stressed.

"That wasn't a good lie, by the way. I had already known what had happened and you didn't look like you had been hit."

"Yeah well it was better knowing yours and Shizuo-kun's background. Just promise me you won't do anything."

Izaya-san held up his hands in defense. "Why would I?" I glared at him. "Alright, alright. I won't do anything. I wasn't eager to go looking for a fight with Shizuo-chan anyways." he caved. "Now let's go to bed. It's getting late."

I faked a yawn. "Okay." I got up, walking toward the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He called to me.

"To your bed. Your don't have guest beds and that couch is really small. My legs and half m chest would be off."

I swear I saw a blush cross Izaya-san's face. It scared me. "Are you sure? That doesn't... sound like a good idea to me..."

"Oh come one. Your bed is huge."

He sighed. "Alright." He cautiously followed me upstairs and to his room. He chucked a small black shirt at me. "Here. You can wear that. I don't even know why I still have it. I out grew it a log time ago." Together we stripped to our boxers and shirts. He lent me a toothbrush and soon we were in bed, me comfortably spaced out in one half and him scrunched shyly in the other.

"Izaya-san, why are you sleeping over there? That can't be comfortable."

"Y-yeah.." He answered and slid more towards the center. I didn't think I'd ever see Izaya-san being... shy?!

After a few minutes of silence, he put his hand on my shoulder. When I twisted to look over my should at him, he kissed me lightly on the lips and rolled over again, so that his back was to me. Rolling all the way over so that I was completely facing him, I said "Oh come on. You can't do that to me. You can't tease me that way." I rolled him neck over and he laughed. I grabbed him and pulled him to me, locking him in a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around his waist. I let go an breathed a sigh of relief. "Now that was a satisfying kiss. Oyasumi."

He laughed again. "Oyasumi."

**I am SO sorry that I haven't had time to update this story in a while. I was busy all last week and stayed up until two am finishing an English project for Romeo and Juliet (which turned out amazingly.) So I'm sorry but I've given you this!**


	9. Pownage

**I'm so sorry! I did it again! So I forgot to do it on Monday and on Tuesday I tried to type it out but I didn't have the time or clear head to do so. Now it is about 5 am and I'm beginning to type it out for the second time (I was almost done and then my computer crashed and deleted the file and I had to start over.) :( I haven't slept all night. You guys better appreciate this.**

The next day, as Izaya-san had promised (I know. Shocking.), Celty-san came over.

"How's Shizuo-kun doing?" I asked.

He's not doing well. He feels horrible about what he did and the semi kind of messed up his brain a little. Shinra thinks he may have a problem with his eyes. He mistake Shinra and I for each other all the time.

We sat across the table from each other on the plush couches in the living room. Izaya-san sat beside me, leaning more towards the table, his elbows rested on his legs. I leaned back, my arms resting on the tops of the cushions. Celty-san had taken her helmet off and lied it neatly next to her.

"So what you're saying is his concussion got worse?" I confirmed.

"What concussion?" Izaya-san asked.

"He got hit by a semi-truck on his way to see Celty-san." I explained.

"Oh. Now that one I believe." He sighed.

"So how long until he's up and running? I thought Shinra-sensei released him a while ago."

Yeah, he did... until Shizuo-kun came back a few hours after and said he couldn't remember the way to his house. Shinra predicts he'll be up in a few days or so. I mean, come on! It's Shizuo-kun we're talking about. His broken arm is completely healed and there are no more bruises to be found.

"Wait." Izaya-kun stood up and paused the conversation. "YOU BROKE HIS ARM?!" I nodded. "HOW'D YOU DO THAT?! I'M LUCKY I NEVER GET KILLED!" he sat back down. "I truly have let a demon in my house."

I laughed. "Self defense, Izaya-san, self defense. Besides, Celty-san broke his leg." I gestured across the table at the woman, turning the conversation to her.

He sighed and covered his face with his hands.

**Yes, I know, short update but I'm really busy at the moment. I'm running a freakin' zoo or something. (I'm really helping family take care of their six kids, four of which are being fostered.) But anyways, good news, I'll be flying home on Friday. Bad news? It's on Friday, which means (unless I'm in a must-get-things-done attitude and not completely tired) then there will be no Forbidden Lips update this week (maybe. There might be an update on Wednesday or somethin'.) **

**It is now about 6 am. I have gotten no sleep at all and he kids will be waking up in about an hour or so here. Thank you, internet.**


	10. Trust

"Izaya-san..." I whined. "I'm tired of being locked up in your house. I belong out there in the city." I gestured to the gigantic glass wall (usually called a window.)

"Maybe you shouldn't have gotten yourself beaten up by Shizuo-chan, then." He laughed.

"Ugh." I hung upside-down on his couch. My legs were draped over the top and my head was dangling over the edge of the cushion.

"You haven't been inside for THAT long." He teased.

I glared at him. "You just love my pain, don't you?" I smirked, remembering my conversation with Shizuo-kun. "I guess that is kind of the reason you exist."

He gave me a playfully hurt look. "Why would I enjoy YOUR pain?"

"That implies you enjoy others' pain." I laughed.

"I'm not denying that." He simply stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Izaya-san...: He quickly got up from the swivel chair he was sitting in and placed his hand over my mouth.

"Don't call me that." He scolded.

"Huh?" I grunted through his hand, not moving to remove it. I was too lazy.

"Don't add honorifics to my name. I think it's time we dropped those, yeah?" He smiled.

I nodded and he removed his hand. "Izaya," I started. He smiled. "that was such a girlie thing to say." I said through a laugh.

"You have to take care of me and my womanly needs."

I nodded. "Of course."

"Speaking of my womanly needs, go out and get us some food." He rolled me off of the couch. I just lay on the floor, spread out across the carpet. He nudged me with his foot. "Come on. You said you wanted to go out anyways and I'm hungry. Plus, I have work to do and I can't concentrate when you're here."

I smirked. "More like can't figure out your next move with me here." A hurt look crossed his face but it was soon gone, replaced by a joking look. "Did I say that out loud?" I asked.

He laughed hysterically o the point where he had to wipe his eyes.. "I meant you're so sexy I can't keep my eyes off of you."

"I know what you meant." I covered and got up to leave. He quickly said goodbye and placed a quick peck on my lips. While walking out the door, I heard him mumble "My next move will be quick." but then the door shut on him and the ridiculous amount of tension our relationship holds.

* * *

While out in the street, I came across Mikado. His black haired-head bobbed through the crowd of other black-haired heads. Somehow, he sill stuck out against the other people, despite the enormous similarities the both possessed. "Mikado!" I called and he responded quickly by turning around to see who had called his name.

I rushed over to him and he smiled at me. "Oh, hello, Kida-kun. How have you been? Why haven't you been at school lately?"

I mentally face palmed. Does this boy not watch the news or listen to anything that's said? Even now, I could hear people talking about the incident, anxious voices dulled down to a frightened whisper. Still, I'm happy he hasn't heard about it. I want my "other" life to be completely secret from him.

I quickly put on a smile, back to the old Masaomi. "I've been ditching school to hit on girls." Obviously. Not like I'm being chased down by the police right this very minute.

He frowned. "That's not what I heard."

I paused. Heard? What does he know? Is it time that I sit down and tell him everything? "W-what did you hear?"

He sighed. "Masaomi, I heard everything."

I sighed again. "Okay, let's get some pizza buns and I'll talk to you about it. I'm hungry and don't have the money to spend on sushi." I was fully prepared to tell him nothing.

* * *

"Okay, what specifically have you heard?" I was also a little curious as to what everyone was saying and how someone who has no connection to it perceived the entire situation.

"Well, I heard the cops are trying to arrest you for some park fight that you ran away from. They have video of you in the park with some bartender."

I nodded. Perfectly reasonable. "What else?"

"I also heard that you are involved in a gang and that something happened a few years ago that upset you deeply."

"A gang? Do you really think that I would be involved in a gang, Mikado?" I looked him straight in the eye. He squirmed under my gaze. It made sense that he had heard that. It was on the wanted poster. It might as well be all over the news and everything else. "Besides, what gang would I be a part of?"

"The Yellow Scarves." A voice sounded behind me.

I turned around to glare at the owner of the voice. "Horada."

"Leader, you haven't been by lately. Everything's falling into ruin. But don't worry, I've taken care of most things, including that Dollar scum."

My glare became more and more intense as I realized what was happening. I turned back to Mikado, a light mood now on my face. "Nobody's heard of the Yellow Scarves in several years. How could I possibly be a part of it?"

Mikado relaxed a little bit, but not entirely. It was like he know what was going on and was slightly relieved, but not convinced, that I didn't. "Heh. Yeah."

Horada, thoroughly dedicated to messing up my day, continued. "Leader, you've got to come back. They don't trust me as much as they trust you."

I sighed. "Fine. I'm coming, but in a sec." I looked up to Mikado, who had lost that glint of relief he had had just a second ago.

"So you're really part of a gang?" Mikado asked.

"Mikado.." I hesitated. "Just how much do you know?"

"Well, now, I know you're in a gang." He sighed.

"No, I meant about me, about the situation going on. How much do you really know? About the Slasher, about the Headless Rider. How much do you know about the city?"

"Well I know..." He paused for a second, hesitant to speak, while also looking for something to tell me. "I'm sorry Masaomi." He eventually concluded. He knew my point. He didn't know anything, so why would this be true?

I smiled. "Don't worry about it. The city is very confusing."

I got up and walked away with Horada. "Hey, I've got to go." He said.

"Where to?" I asked. I wasn't going to deny him leaving, after all if he left than I wouldn't have to go check up on the Scarves.

"Let's just say that my job is done." I sighed. Izaya again. It's not even a 'curse you' anymore. I've grown so used to Izaya's presence in my life that I'm not surprised by anything.

"Okay. Goodbye." I grumbled and stalked off back to Izaya's apartment.

What was up with Mikado? He kept dropping hints that he knew something that he shouldn't. Horada didn't help at all in that situation. Does he know everything that is going on?

I clambered into the elevator, engrossed in my thoughts.

Why did Izaya send Horada? Is he really making his move like I predicted he would? I was just starting to trust him, too.. I thought that maybe there really was something there, that he had changed.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear voices coming from inside the flat. I opened the door and snapped out of my thoughts just long enough to announce to Izaya that I had food. However, my thinking was prolonged longer than expected when I saw someone on the couch who I hadn't expected to see- Shizuo-kun. And the two's lips were locked in an embrace. They were both staring at me, waiting to see my reaction.

I looked at them curiously. This was definitely another one of Izaya's moves, but how did Shizuo-kun get here? I threw my arms in the air. "I'm done." I stated, calmly. "I'm done trying to figure out what's a game and what's not." I couldn't say that I'm not a little disappointed that what Izaya and I had wasn't real, but I absolutely couldn't say that I wasn't expecting it. I was actually surprised how good of actor he was. "Shizuo-kun, I'll be expecting an explanation." I deemed. "Bye." I turned and left the room, taking the pizza buns with me.

"Masaomi!" Izaya yelled after me. "Wait!" I walked calmly out of the building and began a long walk across the city to Shinra-sensei's house.

**I'm so sorry that I haven't been on in forever! Please tell me what I can do to make it all up to you! Please! There is nothing that I can't do (won't do is another story.) So we have about one more chapter left of this and then we're done! Yayy! I love you guys. Thanks for sticking with the story.**


End file.
